Toby Fox's Undertale
Toby Fox's Undertale (known as Undertale or stylize as UNDERTALE) is an upcoming 2018 hand-drawn animated fantasy comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Colin Entertainment, Ltd., and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, based on the 2015 independent role-playing video game of the same name by Toby Fox, the film is directed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast as his directorial debut and also produced with Toby Fox and Tuyo "Temmie" Chang, John Lasseter as executive producer, and Byron Howard and Rich Moore as co-directors. Toby Fox's Undertale is scheduled to be released on September 15, 2018 as it celebrate 3th anniversary of the game original release. Synopsis is under construction Plot Beginning and Ruins The film begins in the library as it shown a book called "Undertale" as the story was about very long ago about the two races ruled the earth called humans and monsters as they lived in peace, until years later the two races broke up and start upon the civil war when the humans were victorious by sealed the entire monsters in Mount Ebott with seven best sorcerers. According to the legend tells if a human who climb the mountain will never return. Many years later in 201X, the story begins on the human girl named Frisk that she accidentally fells at the pit of Mount Ebott as she was been injured that she tried to get up until when she feeling something in her heart that she must to keep going to find the way to leave the underground. As Frisk walk though the room, she wasn't alone that was a talking golden flower named Flowey that he can help her out with a shape-like heart known as the Soul to gain LV (stand for LOVE) as Flowey sent out his pellets it was turn out was a trick as the pellets hurt at Frisk causing her to getting very hurt as Flowey is strike for the kill until he was been knocked away from the fire, the monster who saved Frisk's life was Toriel that she was the caretaker of the ruins so she cured Frisk and she will help her to lead to Toriel's home safe. Frisk and Toriel walking in the Ruins until Toriel tell her to training for sparing a monsters without hurting them, after sparing many monsters until when they were been bumped to Napstablook an ghost as Frisk making him to cheer up then Napstablook feeling better as he let them pass. As they got to Toriel's home she let Frisk stay here as she like, until when Frisk sleep in the bedroom for a rest she heard a strange voice that it need to leave the ruins so Frisk is going to tell Toriel that she is leaving the ruins then Toriel runs off downstairs that it lead to the exit of the ruins as she was going to destroy it but Frisk cannot let her do this then Toriel had no choice is prove Frisk is strong enough to survive by attacking Toriel. Frisk is feeling shocked that she cannot hurt her as she keep sparing and telling her then Toriel stop her attacks that she is understand, before when Frisk leaves Toriel tell her is not return to the ruins and be very careful from the monsters at the other side and King Asgore. When Frisk got to the door she is been bumped by Flowey again that he was very pleased that she didn't murdered Toriel and the other monsters in the ruins so Flowey tells her that he will be the king of this world's future then he lefted as Frisk enter the door which it leads to the snowy forest. Snowdin Frisk is walking throughout the forest until she notice that someone is following her so she tried to escape at the small bridge until someone is tell her to stop moving as the figure walk toward to Frisk as it told her to shake his hand to greet a new pal, then Frisk shake the figure hand that it was a whoopee cushion and the figure was a big-boned cartoon skeleton name Sans that he was supposed to be look for humans but he really kind to her as when Sans brother Papyrus is also searching for humans that he can be the member of the royal guard. Then Papyrus is notice Frisk that he was really excited to see the human for the first time so he was about to set the puzzles for capture Frisk but many of Papyrus traps were backfired; first was Sans puzzle that it just a newspaper, second was the disco lights that will set the trap in type of colors but it was malfunction and the third trap is with spike balls, flame touch, cannon and dog which Papyrus think it easily kill Frisk so he remove the third trap that he will become friends with Frisk that she really understand him. Frisk and Sans enter the town of Snowdin that he can tell everything about Papyrus in Grillby's, after the discussion Sans telling Frisk that she did a good job for making Papyrus happy which he was feeling down few days ago. Meanwhile Papyrus meet his good friend Undyne that the human arrives so Undyne is telling him to capture it that he will be the royal guard, so Papyrus is understand her then when Frisk is arrived to Papyrus until he had to attack with bone attacks then after the battle Frisk keep sparing Papyrus so he stop his attacks as he can let Frisk pass when Frisk can be Papyrus friend so he was really happy to before Frisk's friend as they can walk to the waterfalls. Waterfall Frisk and Papyrus walking in the waterfalls caverns until he notice was Undyne is here so he tell her to go at the other path as he will go at the other to split-up, meanwhile Frisk is walk along until when she meet Monster Kid that he was going to see Undyne that he was a biggest fan of her. While Frisk and Monster Kid hide in the tall grass when Papyrus telling Undyne about it so Undyne said did he fight it then Papyrus say yes but he didn't capture it as it cause Undyne really angry so she will attack the human by herself but Papyrus tried to tell her is not hurt Frisk so Undyne is understand and "promise" not hurt the human, after when Papyrus leaves as Frisk is accidentally break the stick caused a small crack noise as Undyne notice something in the tall grass but she didn't seen anything so she leaves to find the human. Frisk and Monster Kid were out from the tall grass as she need Monster Kid's help to find the exit of the waterfall so he agreed to help as they walk to a beautiful caverns of light glows in the water and stars above. is under construction Hotlands CORE is under construction when Waterfall completed Asgore's Castle and YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE is under construction when Hotlands CORE completed True Pacifist Route is under construction when Asgore's Castle and YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE completed True Lab is under construction when True Pacifist Route completed Hopes and Dreams and Finale is under construction when True Lab completed Cast *Hynden Walch as Frisk, TBA. *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as Flowey the Flower, TBA. *Kristen Bell as Toriel, TBA. *Dan Aykroyd as Sans, TBA. *Alan Tudyk as Papyrus, TBA. *Jane Lynch as Undyne, TBA. *Tara Strong as Doctor Alphys, TBA. *David Tennant as Mettaton, TBA. *Robby Benson as King Asgore Dreemurr, TBA. *Skandar Keynes as Asriel Dreemurr, TBA. **Paul St. Peter as Asriel, God of Hyperdeath. *Andrea Libman as Chara, TBA. *Josh Gad as Napstablook, TBA. *Cameron Boyce as Monster Kid, TBA. *Nick Kroll as Mad Dummy, TBA. *Mia Wasikowska as Muffet, TBA. *James Franco and Seth Rogen as Hotlands Royal Guard 1 and 2, TBA. *Toby Fox as Annoying Dog, TBA. *Tuyo "Temmie" Chang as Temmie, TBA. *Martin Landau as W. D. Gaster, TBA. Many monsters from the game were appear as cameos; Froggit, Whimsun, Loox, Vegetoid, Migosp, Moldsmal, Nice Cream Guy, Snowdrake, Ice Cap, Gyftrot, Glyde, Lesser Dog, Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa, Greater Dog, Aaron, Woshua, Shyren, Vulkin, Tsunderplane, Pyrope, Burgerpants, Bratty and Catty, Final Froggit, Whimsalot, Astigmatism, Madjick and Knight Knight. Production is under construction Rating This movie is rated PG for the following reasons: Mind thematic elements *TBA. Fantasy action *Seven sorcerers sealed the entire monsters in Mount Ebott. *Toriel fighting at Frisk with psychokinesis powers. Peril *Flowey is going to King Asgore Dreemurr while he was about to talk at Frisk. *Undyne was going to kill Frisk. Scenes may scare children *Flowey the Flower have some scenes will cause scare at many children. *#After the pellets when Frisk is badly injured, Flowey is tell at her "You IDIOT. In this world... it's kill or '''BE KILLED!" with a creepy looking face. *#When Frisk leaves the ruins, Flowey returned that he taunts at her and he was going to be the king of this world future then he said that he won't do regicide (the action of killing a king) and he does the creepy face with laughing then he leave. *Undyne in her armor will cause children feel uncomfortable. *TBA. Staff *Cpend7: The creator of this page, story-lead, writer and poster creator. *TBA - You can add to joined as director/producer/writer, please post the comment below. Trivia *It was the second video game movie adaptation by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, first was 2010 film ''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' based on 2003 action-adventure puzzle-platform video game of the same name. *The film is originally going to be computer-animated, but the director stated that he wanted this film in hand-drawn since it hasn't used in 6 years from the release of 2011 film ''Winnie the Pooh''. *The film release date was almost 2 months from the release date of ''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2''. *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as Flowey the Flower is a same connection of the main antagonist Bill Cipher is voiced by Alex Hirsch the creator of ''Gravity Falls''. '''Rejected or scrapped ideas *There are rejected voice actors or actress to do the voice of the character. **John DiMaggio or Tom Kenny as Flowey. **Patrick Warburton or Steven Wright as Sans. **Jessica DiCicco was joined to role as Undyne but she was been replaced by Jane Lynch. **Ginnifer Goodwin as Doctor Alphys. **John Goodman as King Asgore Dreemurr. **Andy Dick as Mad Dummy. Deleted scenes *TBA. Category:Movies based on games Category:Disney Category:Animated Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Cpend7 idea Category:Movies Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd.